


Together

by thebadwolf



Category: The Secret of NIMH (1982)
Genre: F/M, Painful Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadwolf/pseuds/thebadwolf
Summary: Mrs. Brisby and Justin make love for the first time.





	Together

Mrs. Elizabeth Brisby didn’t know if she was doing the right thing. Justin was a rat and she was a mouse. The two of them didn’t belong together. It went against nature. She wasn’t even sure it would physically work. Her boyfriend was so much bigger than her. He could easily pick her up and carry her around.

Despite her worry, she was willing to give it a try. It was all planned out and she didn’t want to go back on it. Jeremy was watching the children and Justin was on his way.

Her hands shook slightly as she added a little wood into the wood stove. When she opened the door to load the wood in a warm glow filled the room. Her hands shook as she placed the small The only thing lightening the room was a half moon just visible from a kitchen window.

She had been dating Justin was several months but they had yet to be intimate. Justin insisted that it didn’t need to happen. He knew there was a chance it would be very painful for her. It might be physically impossible. Mrs. Brisby wanted to give it a shot. If it didn’t work they wouldn’t do it again.

Elizabeth jumped when she heard the front door open. She looked over her shoulder to watch Justin walk into the house. He shook a light dusting of snow from his fur.

“Sowing heavy?” she asked suddenly worrying about her children.

“No,” he said hanging up his cloak. “It’s just spitting snow.”

“Good,” she said letting a relieved sigh.

Justin walked over to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. She smiled nuzzling her face into his chest.

“Are you sure about this?” Justin asked.

“Yes,” she said nodding slightly. “I want our relationship to be complete. I want to give you everything I can.”

“Oh darling,” he said wrapping an arm around her. “You’ve given me your heart and that’s enough for me.”

That might her heart jump with happiness. At least Justin would love her even if she couldn’t give him sex.

“Do you want something to eat beforehand?” he questioned. “I could make us some dinner.”

“No,” she said suddenly. “I don’t want to put this off. I’ll get nervous and back out.”

“Alright,” Justin said releasing his hold on his girlfriend. “We’ll do this however you want.”

“Let’s go the bedroom,” she said taking Justin’s hand in her own.

Justin smiled as she entwined her fingers with his. The two of them headed down the hallway towards her bedroom. Her little room lay at the back out of the house. She reached out and slowly turned the knob. There was a creek as the door opened.

The room darker than the living room. Brisby stepped away from Justin to light a lamp that sat on the bedside table. Justin sat down on the edge of the bed as he watched her prepare herself. She removed her cape and hung it on the edge of her bed. He felt a bit guilty when he noticed her hands were trembling.

“How...how do we do this?” she questioned.  
“How do you like it?” he questioned as he started to undress.

She let out a small giggle and looked away from him. How did she like sex? She wasn’t even sure anymore. It had been a while.

“Come here,” he said patting the bed next to him.

Mrs. Brisby sat down on the bed without looking up at him. The whole thing was a bit embarrassing. It wasn’t like she normally wore many clothes but there was just something strange about the situation. She felt his hand on the bottom of his chin. Justin slowly lifted it up. She let out a relieved sigh as she looked into his eyes. He leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips.

“Lie down on your back,” he instructed.

Elizabeth laid down on the bed and placed her head on the pillow. Her small body shook a bit from the situation.

“Oil?” he asked looking around.

“Oh yes,” she said. “Bedside table.”

Justin reached into the drawer and removed a small bottle of plant oil. The rat had tripped his fingernails down before this. The last he wanted was to cut her by accident. He opened the bottle and dumped some onto his fingers. After he capped the bottle and dropped it to the bed.

“If I hurt you please say something,” Justin said. "I don't want to hurt you."

Elizabeth said nothing but silent nodded. Justin brought his dry hand down to gently spread her legs. He slid the dry finger between her pussy lips to hold it open. Slowly and carefully he inserted a lubed finger. Mrs. Brisby let out a gasp of surprise but nothing more than that.

“So tight,” he said pushing the finger forward. “Oh, darling.”

She felt her body began to heat up as Justin moved that finger in and out. It already felt big inside of her. His hands were so much bigger than hers. How was she going to do this?

“Another?” he panted already getting excited by what was happening in front of him. 

“Yes,” she moaned.

Justin very carefully added another finger. She tightened up and let out a small gasp of pain. He felt massive inside of her.

“It’s alright baby,” he said. “Take a deep breath.”

“Ju...Justin,” she stuttered.

Elizabeth took a few deep breaths and tried to relax her body. All she needed was to relax. She wanted to do this for Justin. He deserved to have her. She willed body to accept those thick long fingers.

“Please,” she said spreading her legs as wide as he could. “Please.”

Justin wasn’t sure of the best way to do this. He wanted to make it easy to her but there was only so much he could do. He carefully withdrew his fingers and dumped some of the oil onto his erection. The rat looked up at the mouse. Her eyes were squeezed closed and she was gripping the sheets.

“I want you to ride me,” he said. “I don’t think it’s possible any other way.”

Mrs. Brisby let out a gasp of surprise as her boyfriend picked her up. He rolled laid down on his back and placed on her his chest.

“Don’t do that,” she said playfully punching him in the chest.

“Sorry,” he laughed picking up the bottle of oil. “Take your time dear.”

Justin was already hard as a rock from watching his girlfriend twist and turn on his fingers. He knew she wouldn’t be able to take the whole thing but she could get something in. At least, he hoped she could. She would be so disappointed if she couldn’t.

Mrs. Brisby opened the bottle of lube and carefully pouring some on Justin’s hard cock. It looked so massive. Even the head scared her. She sat the bottle down on the bed and rose so that she was just above his erection.

She took a deep breath and let out before settling down on his erection. She let out a loud squeak as the head started in. It felt so massive inside her tiny passage. The squeak became pain filled as she forced the full head inside. Tears filled her eyes and started to fall from her eyes.

“Easy,” Justin said putting a hand on her hip.

“It’s in,” she said laughing slightly. “The head is in.”

The mouse couldn’t believe the head was in. The hardest part was over. Her pussy still hurt very badly. It felt it was ripping her body apart. She didn’t dare move or push anymore into her body. She placed her hands on Justin’s thighs to hold herself up.

“Maybe it's too much,” Justin said seeing the tears flowing down her face.

“I can do it, Justin,” she said moving the slightest amount.

A slight wave of pain washed through her but it wasn’t that bad. It was everything Justin could do not to thrust up into his lover. One his hands gently rubbed her hip as she tried desperately to take him. He would have to find a way to thank but he knew there was nothing he could do that would really show her how grateful he was.

Brisby was only able to only able to take a few inches but she was starting to move faster.

“Will you be able to cum?” he asked watching her.

Justin could feel his own orgasm building. He hoped it wouldn’t hurt her when he came. Elizabeth looked a little nervous shaking her head. There was no way she would be able to orgasm. It still hurt too much.

“Sorry,” she whispered. “It still hurts too much.”

“Can...can i...finish inside?” he asked almost ashamed of what he was saying.

Justin wished he could hold on more but he didn't think he could. She was so tight around him. It was as if she was squeezing him for all he was worth. Her pussy was the tightest place he had ever been.

“Yes,” she said nodding. “I want you to.”

That was all it took. Justin bucked his hips the slightest amount of started filling his girlfriend up. The mouse let out a little pain filled whimper but that was all. She slowly removed herself from his softening cock. A wave of cum and a trickle of blood flowed from her sore pussy.

“Oh darling,” he said as she curled up against him. “I’m sorry it hurt.”

“It’s alright,” she said resting her head on his chest. “I liked it.”

Justin smiled as he wrapped an arm around her. He had the best girl on the planet and he couldn’t forget that.

 

 


End file.
